Not Supposed To Exist With Each Other
by HellowYell
Summary: This a Buffy Faith story. It starts when Faith wakes up from her coma. Warning!: FF UPDATED CHAPTER FOUR UP !
1. This Year's Girl

A/N: OKay first off this chapter is called "This Years Girl and Who Are You?" its a rewrite of it and it started with Faith waking up also at the same time as the real ep. Hope you enjoy!!

A/N 2: Because of the body swap(sorry for those who didn't know)I will but who really say it in ().

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy stuff at all I just take 'em off the shelf and play with 'em and if I did own any part of Buffy I would have in my best power to make sure NO ONE put there hands on Buffy 'cept Faith

Faith awoke from her coma and looked around. Her eyes fell to the IV in her arm and tore it out. She waked out of the room and was encountered by a young girl.

Girl: "Excuse me? Do you know where radiation is?"

Faith looked her up and down confused.

Faith: "I have to get to graduation…at Sunnydale High."

Girl: "Um Sunnydale High's gone…it was tragic really-"

She notices that Faith is a patient.

Girl: "Can I get you some help?"

Faith: "What day is it?"

Girl: "Um…Thursday"

Faith gets aggravated.

Faith: "No. The date."

The girl looks scared.

Girl: "Um...are you sure I can't get you some help?"

Faith walks out of the hospital with the girls clothes on.

Faith comes to Giles' house looking into the window onto the Scooby gang. She notices Oz and Cordelia are gone and there are two new members (Anya and Riley).

She finally works up the courage and knocked on his door.

Giles put on his glasses that he was cleaning and looked around to the group.

Giles: "I wonder who that could be?"

He asked more to himself.

Giles opened the door and there stood Faith. He backed up a few steps.

Giles: "Faith."

Faith walked into the room and took a step twords him and spoke real cautiously.

Faith: "I'm not going to hurt you G."

Everyone except Anya and Riley stood looked wide eyed at her. Buffy moved to Faith until she was a foot away from Buffy with Riley at her feet.

Buffy: "Faith?"

Buffy asked through watery eyes.

All Faith could do was stare at her.

Riley: "Faith."

He said matter-of-factly.

Faith turned to him.

Faith: "Ya. What's it to you 'Beef Stick'?"

Riley reaches out and punched her.

Faith awoke again olny to find her self chained in a bathtub.

Faith: "What the fuck?"

She struggled with the chains until her eyes fell onto Buffy.

Faith: "Buffy?"

Her voice was groggy.

Buffy stared at Faith with an awe expression not believing she was really awake. Faith again startes to pull on the chains again. Giles gets flustered with her while cleaning his glasses.

Giles: "Even with slayer strengh Faith you're not getting out."

He puts his glasses on and Riley folds his arms against his chest.

Riley: "And if you do you're going to be in a world of hurt."

Faith scoffed at him.

Faith: "And what are you going to do about it 'Beef Stick'?"

She smiked at him causing him to charge at her but Buffy stoped him.

Buffy: "Riley go wait outside."

Riley looked at her like she had grown a thrid eye.

Riley: "Buffy I am NOT leaving you with that-"

Faith stares at him.

Riley: "Killer."

Faith tries to attack him but has no luck and leanes back into the tub. Buffy turned back around to stare at Faith.

Buffy: "I want to talk to Faith alone-"

Giles and Riley tried to interrupt.

Buffy: "It's not up for discussion."

Giles pulled Riley out of the bathroom both clarly not happy about this. As soon as the door shut Buffy fell on to the floor in frount of Faith.

Faith: "B."

Her voice trailed off. Buffy's eyes grew wet.

Buffy: "Why Faith?...What did you do it?"

Faith also looked like she was about to cry.

Faith: "Do what B.?"

Buffy moved closer to the edge of the tub.

Buffy: "Why did you...go evil? Side with the mayor?"

Faith took a breath.

Faith: "You B."

Buffys expression changed.

Buffy: "Me? Me Faith? That's a fucked up answer.-"

Her tone was serious now it was soft.

Buffy: "You blame me?"

Faith: "Yes-No-Yes."

She sighed loudly.

Faith: "I don't know. I guess...I wanted you to feel SOMTHING for me...anything...even if it was hatred...Buffy I'm so sorry."

Buffy lightly chuckled.

Buffy: "You wanted me to feel somthing for you Faith?"

Faith nodded.

Buffy: "That's we're you're stupid."

Faith looked at her questionly. Before she could ask Buffy was in the tub straddling Faiths waist.

Buffy: "I did feel for you Faith.-"

She moved to Faith's ear and wispared.

Buffy: "...I still do."

Buffy words and breath sent chilles up and down Faith's spine. Buffy pulled away from Faiths ear and took her lips in a deep and passionate kiss that was full of love.

They felt like thay had kissed for hours and they pulled away gasping for breath and a single tear excaped from Faith's eye. Buffy brushed it away with her thumb. They stared into eachothers eyes.

Buffy: "I love you Faith."

Faith: "I love you Buffy."

They kissed again hands searching for any bit of skin they could find. Their hands roamed bring their bodies closer.

Buffy and Faith were to wraped up in themselves to notice the demon in the bathroom. He stepped out of the darkness and smiles evily. He clapped his hands his hands and the room went white. When the brighness was gone so was he.

Buffy(Faith)pulled away from Faith(Buffy) hands cupping her face with a shoked expression on her face.

Faith(Buffy)finally spoke up.

Faith(Buffy): "What the hell is goiing on Faith?"

Buffy(Faith): "I dunno B."

Buffy(Faith) stood and tried to get the chains off of Fatih(Buffy).

Faith(Buffy)sighed.

Faith(Buffy): "Giles has the keys Faith."

Buffy(Faith)got up and left the room leaving the door open only to have the Scooby Gang ask a whole bunch of questions.

Xander: "Is she evil?"

Willow: "Is she going to kill us?"

Anya: "Why was she wearing that?"

Faith made her way over to Giles only to have Riley stop her.

Riley: "Did she hurt you?"

He asked putting his hands on Buffy's(Faith)shoulders.

Buffy(Faith): "Get off!-"

She shrugged him off and stood in frount of Giles.

Buffy(Faith): "Give me the key."

She held out her hand.

Giles: "Honestly Buffy do you think that's the best-"

Buffy(Faith): "Damnit! Give me the key!"

Giles sighed and retrived the key from his pocket and put it into Buffy's(Faith)hand.

Buffy(Faith)made her way back into the bathroom and bent down the undo the chains but Riley put his hands on her shoulders to stop her and Buffy(Faith)punched him.

Buffy(Faith)unchained Faith(Buffy)and made their way to the living room with Riley at tow holding his face.

The room stared at them and Faith(Buffy) broke the silence holding Buffy's(Faith)hand.

Faith(Buffy): "We have a problem."

Willow took a step to Faith(Buffy).

WIllow: "Besides the fact that you're a murdering bitch."

Buffy(Faith)almost attaked Willow but Faith(Buffy)held her back.

Faith(Buffy): "Faith and I have switched bodies."

The group stood still not believing.

Buffy(Faith): "Don't all jump at once to help B. and me get our bodies back."

Giles took off his glasses to clean them yet again his voice was sturn.

Giles: "How actully did this happen?"

Buffy(Faith): "Hell if I know G."

Giles: "OKay lets say say you two did swich bodies we need to confirm it."

Buffy(Faith)scoffed.

Faith(Buffy): "Giles remember when you were that demon I looked into your eyes and saw it was you...can't you do that and be all like intunitve?"

Buffy(Faith)shock her head not believing.

Buffy(Faith): "You were a demon G.?"

Xander nodded.

Xander: "I think it's safe to say their in eachothers bodies."

Buffy(Faith): "I'd just like to say I'm sorry I was REALLY fucked up and I know you guys probly won't forgive me but I'll try and earn what trust you guys gave me back."

Faith(Buffy)squessed Buffy's(Faith)hand.

Xander: Well, that sounded convinsing...so Faith-who is Buffy-I forgive you."

BUffy(Faith): "Really?"

Xander nodded.

Anya: "But you can't have Xander. Xander is mine."

Buffy(Faith)rolled her eyes.

Buffy(FAIth): "I'll try and remember that."

Anya: "Good...only I can have sex with Xander."

Willow fidgeted.

Willow: "I suppose I could give you another chance."

Giles: Yes a second chance seems to be in order."

Riley who was quiet the whole time spoke up.

Riley: "Has everyone gone insane? She's a murderer...a mur-der-er."

Faith(BUffy): "Riley."

Riley backed down and ANya being ANya noticed somthing.

Anya: "Why are you two holding hands?"

Buffy(Faith)let go of Faith's)Buffy)hand and sat down with her legs spread like Faith would normally sit.

Giles: "Well reseach seems to be in order."

Willow got excited but Xander and Anya looked gloomy.

Buffy(Faith): "Good. Well, you guys do that-"

She stood up.

Buffy(Faith): "And me and B. are going to get somthing to eat."

She grabbed Faith's(Buffy)arm and dragged her outside only to have Riley stop Faith(buffy).

Riley: "I don't want you going anywhere with that trash."

Buffy(Faith): "It's not your choice 'Beef Stick'."

Faith(Buffy)turned around.

Faith(Buffy): "Faith stop."

Buffy(Faith)backed down.

Faith(Buffy)turned back to Riley.

Faith(Buffy): "Riley you need to stop being so controlling,

Riley: "But Buffy I-"

Faith(Buffy): "No. Riley. I'm sick of this it's over."

She turned to Buffy(Faith).

Riley: "WHat you think you're better off alone?"

Faith(Buffy)turned to him and held Buffy's(Faith)hand.

Faith(Buffy): "I'm not."

Faith(Buffy)and Buffy(Faith) are sitting at a café eating.

Buffy(Faith): "So B. what was life like while I was asleep?"

Buffy(Faith)took a bite of her buger as Faith(Buffy)out her own down.

Faith(Buffy): "Oh just horrible Faith...You were in a coma knowing I caused it. Angel left. I started college and it was hard. I meet this guy named Parker he was perfect...until I slept with him, he only wanted a one night stand. Then I met Riley, he he workes for the government who kidnaps vampires and demons and does studies. And the rest...pretty much demons like usual."

Buffy(Faith)laughed.

Buffy(FAith): "Wow B. college must be hard."

Faith(Buffy)hit Buffy's(Faith)arm.

Faith(Buffy): "Shut up Faith."

Buffy(FAith)stuck out her toungue.

Faith(buffy): "Use it or lose it."

BUffy(Faith): "Oh trust me Buffy when we get our bodies back I will."

Faith(BUffy)blushed.

Buffy)Faith): "Wow I didn't know I could blush."

FAith(Buffy)smiled.

Fiath(Buffy): "I'm glad you're awake Faith."

Buffy(Faith): "Me too B. Me too."

Faith(Buffy): "Are you tried?"

BUffy(Faith): "Well you had a good nights sleep last night B. no sex with 'Beef Stick'?"

Faith(Buffy)blushed.

Faith(Buffy): "No."

BUffy(Faith): "Would you stop making me blush?...So why not? He knows where everything is right?"

Faith(Buffy): "Yes."

Buffy(Fiath): "Then what's the problem?"

Faith(Buffy): "I stop before...I...you know."

BUffy(Faith): "Before you what? Cum?"

FAIth(Buffy)nodded.

Buffy(Faith): "Why?"

FAith(Buffy)wispares.

Fiath(Buffy): "I'm scared I'm going to say your name."

Buffy(FAIth)gets a smirk across her face.

Buffy(Faith): "So how do you get off then?"

FAith(BUffy)gets quiet.

FAith(Buffy): "I think of you when I finger myself."

BUffy(Faith): "Go me! I'm laying in a bed stiff for eight months and I make you cum? Thanks for the ego boost B."

Faith(Buffy): "No problem Faith...wanna get out of here?"

Buffy(FAith): "Sure what'd you have in mind?"

Faith(Buffy): "We could go back to my dorm and watch TV while you hold me?"

Buffy(FAIth): "Sure B."

FAith(Buffy)unlocks her and WIllow dorm and lets

Buffy(Faith)enter first and Buffy(Faith goes over to the bed and sits on the bed leaning agianst the headboard. FIAth(Buffy looks around for the remote and sits between Buffy's(Faith)legs.

FAith(Buffy): "Is this okay?"

BUffy(Faith): "YOu have no idea how okay this is B."

Faith(Buffy)cuddled up against her and Buffy(FAIth)wraped her arms around her.

Buffy(FAith): "So what's on?"

FAIth(Buffy)flicked thorugh the chanels.

Faith(Buffy): "The only good thing on is 'Clifford the Big Red Dog'."

She shut off the TV and threw the remote to the foot of the bed.

Faith(Buffy): "THis TV thing is a bust."

Buffy(FAith): "Well it don't got to B. we could cuddle."

Faith(Buffy gasped and turned around to face her on all fours.

FAith(Buffy): "The 'Big Bad Faith' wants to cuddle?"

BUffy(Faith): "Only with you B."

The phone rings.

Faith(Buffy): "HEllo?...oh hey Wil...what?...yes she's right here...okay...sure...bye."

She hung up.

Buffy(Faith): "WHat Red want?"

Faith(Buffy)snuggled back into Buffy(Faith)arms.

Faith(Buffy): "I don't know...I think she figured out the body swich.

Buffy(Faith): "FInally."

A half hour later Buffy(Faith)and Faith(Buffy) are on the bed playing 'Slap'. Willow entered the dorm.

Willow: Can I talk to Buffy alone?"

Buffy(Faith): "Sure."

She got up and waited in the hall.

Faith(Buffy): "WHats up Wil?"

Willow: I think I've found a demon that might have done it but I hope I'm so wrong."

Faith(Buffy): "Why?"

Willow: "Because you and Faith had have been in a sexual situation."

Faith(Buffy): "Faith and I havn;t had sex Wil."

Willow: "It can be as simple as a kiss...did she force you to kiss her?"

Faith(Buffy): "WHat?! WIllow. No."

Willow: "Okay good we can rule out that demon."

Faith(Buffy): "Wil? I think that might be the demon."

Willow: "Huh?"

Faith(Buffy): Faith and I are in love."

Willow: "Oh...wow...well...um...I have a girlfriend too."

Faith(Buffy): "What? Get out! WHo WIl?"

Willow opened her mouth to speak but was interrputted by Buffy(Faith)running in and slaming the door.

Faith(Buffy): "Everything alrite?"

BUffy(Faith)just nodded.

Willow: "Hey Faith? Does this demon look familer?"

She showed it to her.

BUffy(Faith): "Hey its Donny Boy!"

Willow: "What?"

Buffy(Faith): "He used to work for the mayor."

A light blub went off.

Faith(Buffy): "Do you think the mayor put him up to it?"

BUffy(Faith): "PRobly."

Faith(Buffy)laid next to Buffy(Faith)stroking her hair as she slept. There was a soft knock on the door and WIllow and Tara emerged and Faith(Buffy)sat up.

Faith(Buffy): "Wil...and some girl I don't know."

Willow: "THIs is my girlfriend Tara. Buffy Tara. Tara Buffy. Only in Faiths body. SHe helped me make this."

She set a small squre box on the nightstand.

They shock hands.

Tara: "Its nice to me-meet you."

Buffy: "Same here. Wil?"

Willow: "THat will switch your bodies back for an hour."

Faith(Buffy): "Okay thats go-wait what? Only and hour?"

Willow: "And within that hour you...have to...have to..."

Faith(Buffy): "HAve to what WIl?"

Willow: "Have to...have to..."

Tara: "You have to make la-love."

FAIth's(Buffy)eyes went wide.

Faith(Buffy): "Do what?"

Willow: "Umm...okay...have fun...I'll be at Tara's."

Willow grabeed Tara and ran out.

Faith made her way back to the bad and laid where she was and BUffy(faith)woke up.

Faith(Buffy): "Hey you."

Buffy(Fiath): "Hey yourself...I'm sorry I feel asleep I-you I mean-must have been tired."

Fiath(Buffy)interlocked their handstogether.

Faith(Buffy): "Willow's got the thing to switch us back-"

Buffy(Faith)sat up and hugged her.

Faith(Buffy): "But it only lasts and hour."

She pulled away.

Buffy(Faith): "WHy? Is it some kind of blood letting ritual? You know I don't like magick B. Ever since Gwendlyn Post..."

Faith(Buffy): "Well it is a ritual but not a blood letting one...we need to make love."

Buffy(Faith): "I can't Buffy. I can't."

Faith(Buffy): "Oh you've never been with a girl before? I was undert the impression that you was."

Buffy(Faith): "No. I've been with a girls before-lots in fact...but thats not the point...Buffy..."

Her voice moves to the wispaer.

Buffy(Faith): "...I've never...made love."

Faith(Buffy)held Buffy(Faith)in her arms.

Faith(Buffy): "Don't worry we'll make love TOGETHER."

She nodded and grabed the box and opened it to show a green glowing ball she picked it up and held it in her right palm.

FAith(Buffy): "Faith are you sure you should be doing htat?"

Buffy(Faith): "I know what I'm doing B."

She took her right hand.

BUffy(Faith): "Do you trust me BUffy?"

Faith(Buffy): "I trust you Faith."

They held hands and the room went white and was gone agian.

BUffy: "Did it work?"

Faith: "No B. it didn't."

Buffy pulled Faith by the neck into a kiss.

At first it was quick and then i slowed into a passionate kiss until Faith pulled away.

BUffy: "Why...did you pull away?"

Faith looked into her eyes.

Faith: "Are we making love so you could keep your body?"

Buffy was floored by Faith question.

BUffy: "I WANT to make love to you...its a little sooner then I'd hoped but...I want you Faith I NEED you. I can't live my life without you."

A tear excaped from Faith's eye and Buffy kissed it away.

Buffy: "Wow look at what I do to you."

Faith: "THat's not all."

She reasied her body up from the bed and undid her belt and jeans and took Faiths hand.

Buffy: "Faith what are you doing?"

Faith: "Shh trust me B."

She slid Buffys hand into her pants and Buffy gasped at what she felt.

Faith: "You make me so wet B. no ones even done that to me...do you see what you do to me?"

BUffy ansered her with a kiss and Faith kissed her back hard but passionatly. BUffy leaned back never moving her hand from Faith. Faith laid down on Buffy never breaking the kiss. Buffys hand moved slowly. THey both broke the kiss and rested their forheads on eachother.

Faith: "god Buffy."

She moaned.

BUffy slowly removed her hand and after a few monments and brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the juices off her hand. FAith found herself gettin weter watching Buffy do this. BUffy took her fingers out of her mouth.

Buffy: "Faith...you taste so good."

Before Faith could replie Buffy pulled her down into a kiss and her hands got tangled in Faiths hair. Faith's hand ventured down Buffys body and stoping at her waist to tug on Buffys shirt. BUffy sat up a little and took the shirt off locking quickly with Faiths lips again.

Buffy started to take Faiths shrit off revealing her breasts. BUffys hand when to her breasts lightly massaging them.

BUffy: "FAith..."

Faith moved down and sucked on her breastbone causing Buffy to gasp for breath. Faith moved around and unhooked Buffys bra and took it off. Faith took BUffys left nipple in her mouth and Buffy arched her back instantily up. Faith sucked on the nipple for a few moments before switching nipples. Faith let go of the nipple after a few moments to kiss each one of Buffys ribs and her belly button causing a giggle from Buffy.

When she reached Buffys pants she kissed her waist right above Buffys lowriders. Faith unbottoned BUffys pants and locked eyes with Buffy. SHe pulled the pants and underwear off her never losing Buffys eyes. Faith moved to spread Buffys legs but Buffys hands on her shoulders stoped her.

Buffy: "Faith wait."

BUffy pulled Faith up until she was eye level and looked into her eyes cunfused.

Faith: "B.?..."

BUffy: "Stay up here with me."

Faith slowly reached down and kissed Buffy senually. BUffy brought her hands to hold Faith closer. FAith brought her hand to Buffys neck the other holding her up by her forearm. BUffy grazed Faith bottom lip and Faith opend her mouth meetinf BUffys toungue with her own. Faith slowly moved her hand from Buffys neck slowly down her body to her mound and softly pressed against it soaking up Buffys wetness. BUffy let go of Faiths lips and shivered when Faith sucked on Buffys neck. Buffy hand found Faiths hair and got tangled and the other to Faiths shoulder. Faith sucked on her neck scraping her teeth agaisnt it leaving a hickeye.

Faith entered Buffy with two fingers having Buffys back arch off the bed hips rocking agaisnt Faith. Faith moved a little faster fubbing against Buffys G-Spot. Buffy began to pant and dug her nails to Faiths rymathicly moving shoulder. Faith moved back to Buffys lips and it was wet and sentuall. BUffy moved from the kiss head back into the pillow and eyes closed as she reached her climix. Faith slowed down alomst stoping.

Faith: "Buffy."

BUffy: "Mmmhhmm?"

Faith: "Look at me..open your eyes...I want you to look into my eyes when you cum."

Buffy slowly opened her eyes looking deep into Faiths dark lustful eyes. Faith quickined her pace and Buffy panting again never losing Faiths eyes. Faith rubbed hard against Buffys G-Spot realising her oragsm screaming Faiths name closing her eyes, not out of will but because of her body.

Faith slowly took her fingers out of BUffy and licked the BUffy's juice off her fingers. Buffy opened her eyes to look at Faith.

Faith: "Damn B. I've never tasted anything so good."

Buffy: "And I've never felt like that before."

Faith: "Oh thats nothing...I know tricks that will make you black out."

BUffy smiled.

Buffy: "Oh really?"

Faith nodded.

BUffy: "Well lets not waste anymore time."

They kissed again.

A/N: So that was the ep I hope you liked it please R and R both the good and the bad please. I am working on the next chapter so it will be up no later then 7 more days.

If you don't know what/or how to play go back to grade school and find out.


	2. Secrets Exposed

A/N: OKay here is the second chapter it's called "Secrets Exposed". It's a little shorter then I'd hoped but it's the stuff that happens between two episodes so I just went ahead and made it a short episode.

A/N 2: OKay sorry for the long update I'd just like to thank my readersthe ones that made themselves known at leastI dedicate this next chapter to my first review! Congrats "blacked wing fire angel". I know I promised to try and get it up soon I'm sorry. Well don't wanna keep you waiting any longer enjoy!

Feedback: Yes please it helps pay the bills.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy stuff at all I just take 'em off the shelf and play with 'em and if I did own any part of Buffy I would have in my best power to make sure NO ONE put there hands on Buffy 'cept Faith.

Buffy and Faith lay naked on the bed with a white tangled in between them. Faith was propped up on an arm watching Buffy sleep playing with her hair. Buffy awoke and looked up at Faith.

Buffy: "Morning."

Faith: "Morning."

Buffy: "How long have you been up?"

Faith: "Awhile. How'd you sleep?"

Buffy smiled.

Buffy: "Perfect."

Faith reached down and took Buffy's lips. Buffy moved on top of Faith straddling her hips. Buffy put her hands on Faiths shoulders and pushed herself up.

Buffy looked like she was thinking.

Buffy: "Mmm…now what do I want to do with this body?"

She thought for a moment and smiled a little evilly.

Buffy: "I want to eat you."

She reached down and took Faith's lips and they both moaned into the kiss.

Buffy sat up and played with Faith's skin all the way down to her center. As soon as Buffy licked up Faith's slit th phone began to ring and Buffy picked her head up.

Faith: "No B. leave it."

Buffy: "It could be important."

Faith: "Fuck 'em! In fact finish fucking me."

Buffy moved up Faith's body.

Buffy: "It could be the end of the world Faith."

Faith: "So? Dieing like this is good."

Buffy smiled and shock her head and picked up the phone/

Buffy: "Hello…hey Giles…What?…okay sure…bye.

She hung up and turned to Faith/

Buffy: "We gotta go Faith."

Buffy got up off of Faith but Faith grabbed her the shoulders.

Faith: "What about…"

She nodded towards the bed.

Buffy: "Like I said it's important."

She reached down and kissed Faith.

Buffy: "As much as I love to stay in bed with like this but you're trouble."

Buffy moved off of Faith and made her way to her dresser.

Faith: "B.? What do you mean?"

Buffy turned around in a black lace panties and a matching bra she was clasping.

Buffy: "The Watchers Council knows you're awake and want to take you to England."

She finished putting her bra on and ducked her head hiding behind her hair. Faith got up and took the older girl in her arms. Buffy laid her head on Faith's shoulder while Faith stroked her hair.

Faith: "Shush B. I ain't going nowhere."

Buffy moved to look into Faith's eyes.

Buffy: "Promise me Faith

Faith gave her a small reassuring smile.

Faith: "I promise Buffy."

Faith reached down and kissed Buffy lovingly before she pulled away.

Faith: "Can I barrow a shirt and some jeans?" 

Buffy: "Ya…let me look."

She bent down to her bottom dower and Faith took a step to grind into Buffy's ass causing Buffy to moan standing up clutching the jeans to her chest.

Buffy: "Faith stop at this rate we'll never make it to Giles'."

She said leaning back into Faith.

Faith: "And that's bad how?"

Faith started to kiss Buffy's neck and shoulder. Buffy arched her neck so Faith could have better access. Faith fingertips trailed down to Buffy's band to her panties causing Buffy to snap her eyes open.

Buffy: "Faith stop."

She pulled away and put the jeans to Faith's chest.

Buffy: "You can have a pair of my underwear but we're different sizes so you don't have a bra to wear today." 

Faith: "Not to worry B."

Faith started to put the jeans on.

Faith: "I like going commando."

Buffy chuckled and made her way to the closet and opened it pulling on a pair of hip huggers and a tee-shirt.

Buffy: "What kind of shirt do you want Faith?"

Faith: "A wife beater fine B."

Buffy made her way back to Faith and the dresser. She opened the top dower and pulled out a dark wife beater handing it to Faith. Faith took it and pulled it over her head. Buffy could she Faith's hard nipples though the shirt but didn't care.

Faith sat on the bed pulling her socks and boots on and Buffy did the same. Buffy stood up and grabbed her jacket and held a hand out to Faith.

Buffy: "Ready lover?"

Faith took Buffy's hand and stood up kissing her check as she did. The Chosen Two walked out of the dorm hand in hand.

Faith and Buffy enter Glies' house giggling to each other.

Faith: "Hey G."

Buffy: "So what's up with the watchers?"

Giles: "They want to take Faith back to England."

Buffy: "We know this Giles. But when are they coming so I can kick their ass back to England?"

Giles: "You don't understand Buffy there here."

Three guys came out of the back room one holding a silenced pistol and the other a tranquilizer gun.

Faith scoffed.

Faith: "'Cause it worked so well when Wesley tried it." 

Leader: "'Ello Faith." 

Buffy: "Faith isn't going anywhere."

Guy w/pistol: "It is not up to you miss."

Buffy: "Yes it is! And she's not going anywhere!"

Leader: "She is coming back with us to England by order of the Watcher's Council."

Faith: "Like hell I am!"

Giles: "Faith that's enough! If the Council wants-"

Buffy: "I don't care what the Council wants! Faith is staying here!"

Leader: "I have pacific orders-"

Faith: "Orders? None of us are lap dogs."

Buffy: "Giles you have to do something."

Giles: "Trust me Buffy its not my decision."

Faith: "Oh, and so, what? I go back to England against my will? By people I don't even work for?"

Leader: "The Council owns the Slayer and-"

Buffy gritted her teeth.

Buffy: "Shut your mouth before I show you what a Slayer really is."

Guy w/tranquilizer gun: "Let me guess?"

He raised the gun.

Guy w/tranquilizer gun: "A killer?"

He fired it and it hit Faith in the neck and she fell to the floor knocked out cold. The two put there guns away and advanced on Faith. The leader advances also and Buffy punches him in the face and twists his arm.

Buffy: "You go back to England and never-"

She twists his arm harder and her yelps.

Buffy: "NEVER come back and you leave me and Faith alone…understand?"

No answer.

Buffy: "Understand?"

She twisted his arm again.

Leader: "Yes! Yes! I understand! Now let me go!"

Buffy lets him go and he hurries to his feet and out the door with the two behind him. Giles finally spoke.

Giles: "You really care for Faith don't you Buffy?"

Buffy: "No…I love her."

Faith awoke a couple hours later with Willow, Xander and Anya staring down at her. She looked up at them.

Faith: "What am I on fucking display here?"

They scurried to their chairs and sat down.

Faith sat up cradling her head.

Faith: "Ow my fucking head."

She groans in pain.

Buffy comes over sitting next to her putting down the bowl on the table.

Buffy: "Are you okay?"

Faith: "Ya it's just my head and neck."

Buffy: "Here this will help."

She handed Faith the bowl of mac and cheese and Faith took it.

Faith: "Oh! Food!"

She starts to eat it and Buffy places a hand on Faith's thigh lightly squeezing it.

Xander: "So Faith what are your plans? Where are you going to live?"

Faith swallowed.

Faith: "Well the mayor bought the lease and my rent is free there forever-"

She turned to Buffy.

Faith: "Which you're welcome to move in with me."

Buffy smiled to Faith as she continued to eat.

Xander: "How? You only have one bed in that place."

Buffy: "We'll share a bed."

Xander: "How will you share a bed? Faith will be having all those one-night-stands."

Faith kept quiet.

Buffy: "Well she better not since we're together."

Xander sat dumbstruck.

Anya: "So your orgasm buddies?"

Willow laughed at this and Faith chocked on her food. Buffy patted her back.

Faith: "You as blunt as me! I like you."

Anya: "Why thank you but I only sleep with Xander."

Xander was drooling.

Faith: "hey Xan-man stop thinking about me and B. your drooling."

Anya slapped his chest.

Anya: "Hey! Your only supposed to think of me like that!"

Xander rubs his chest as Faith finished eating and sat the bowl down turning to Willow.

Faith: "Oh hey Red I keep forgetting to ask you…where's dog boy?

She asked referring to Oz and everyone got quiet.

Willow: "He left actually…me and left town left."

Faith: "Oh I'm sorry Red…so do you have a new guy?"

Willow: "No…no new guy."

Buffy leaned to whisper in Faith's ear so only they can hear.

Buffy: "Let it go Faith."

She nodded to say she understood to keep her mouth shut. They were quiet for a few moments until Anya spoke up.

Anya: "Well this is awkward-"

She stood dragging Xander with her.

Anya: "Lets go have sex."

Faith let out a muffled laugh as Buffy and Willow shock their heads.

Giles came into the room as they left.

Giles: "Ah Faith you're awake. How do you feel?"

Faith: "Like I was hit by a Guiness truck you?"

Buffy and Willow quietly laughed.

Giles: "I'm sorry."

Faith moves Buffy so that she is lying in between her legs with her back to Buffy's chest and Buffy wraps her arms around her. Willow smiles at the sight of this.

Giles: "So Buffy will you be patrolling tonight?"

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Faith beat her to it.

Faith: "Yea, we'll patrol G. I gotta kill something…demon something."

Buffy: "Baby I don't think its best you patrolling so soon."

Faith: "Why not?" 

Giles: "You're out of shape Faith…I think its best. Until you are up to your strength Buffy will patrol and we will train."

Faith glared at him.

Giles: "For the time being."

Faith: "Fine but I don't want B. doing it alone."

Giles: "She won't she's got Riley."

Faith tensed in Buffy's arms and Buffy whispered in her ear.

Buffy: "Don't worry your mine and I'm your's…forever." 

She spoke up to the group.

Buffy: "He's probably busy."

Giles: "Really? Are you sure? You should give him a call."

Faith was still tense in her arms and Buffy tried to calm her by rubbing her forearm up and down in a soothing manner.

Willow: "Giles its fine."

Buffy: "I'm gonna go patrol…wanna walk me to the door?"

Faith nodded and got up with Buffy. Buffy held Faith's hand and lead her to the door and they walked outside."

Willow turned to Giles.

Willow: "Can't you take a hint?"

Giles: "I beg your pardon?"

Willow: "Giles…Riley's out of the picture and now Faith is."

Giles: "Oh. Oh!-"

He took his glasses off to clean them.

Giles: "Bloody hell."

Willow nodded.

Buffy looked at Faith's expressionless face as she leaned against the door frame.

Faith: "Damn I need a cigarette."

Buffy's face turned to concern.

Buffy: "Are you okay?"

Faith: "'Five by Five' B."

Buffy: "No Faith something's wrong…is it…is it jealousy?"

Faith laughed.

Faith: "No B. its just…he touched you…'Beef Stick' had his disgusting paws on you…I just don't like him…at all."

Buffy: "That's why your like this?"

Faith: "Well that and-"

She turned to Buffy.

Faith: "I'm dying for a cigarette."

They both laughed at this.

Buffy: "Meet you back here?"

Faith shock her head.

Faith: "I'll be at my apartment."

Buffy: "All right I'll bring you some diner then."

She kissed Faith quickly on the lips but Faith pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Faith's hands made it to Buffy's neck and the other to her lower back. Buffy rested her hands on Faith's shoulders pushing her lightly away both gasping for breath.

Faith: "Aww B. do you gotta patrol?"

She pouted.

Buffy: "Sadly I do."

She pouted also.

Faith: "Aww c'mon B. the vamp's ain't gonna take over in one night."

Buffy moved a hand to cup Faith's check and the other lightly stroked her neck.

Buffy: "You NEVER know we're on a Hellmouth."

Faith sighed and lowered her head.

Faith: "Damn Sunnyhell."

Buffy smiled and kissed Faith again but the kiss wasn't as long but it was more passionate and sensual and they broke apart.

Faith: "Love you."

Buffy: "Love you…gotta go now."

Faith: "Alright."

She kissed Buffy quickly again.

Buffy: "Bye."

Faith smiled to Buffy as she walked away and made her way inside into Giles' apartment. Willow looked up to Faith.

Willow: "Everything okay?"

Faith: "'Five by Five' Red…so are we gonna train or what G.?"

Giles: "Yes of 'course."

Willow: "Well I'm gonna go…tell Buffy I'll be at Tara's tonight.'

Faith: "Yea, sure later Red."

Willow: "Bye Giles."

Giles: "Goodbye."

She walked out the door.

Faith: "So what are we going to start with?"

Giles: "The quarterstaff."

Faith groaned.

Buffy walked thorough the graveyard twirling the stake in her hand thinking about last night with Faith. She didn't even know some of the stuff they did was even possible she was surprised they Faith was so slow and gentle making sure what she was doing was what she wanted. Faith. Bad ass Faith. 'Miss. Look-At-Me-Faith' was soft and gentle. She was her GIRLFRIEND.

Her thoughts were interpreted by a vampire jumping in front of her.

Vampire: "What's a little girl like you doing out her all alone? What would your boyfriend think?"

He lunged at her.

Buffy: "One: I am NOT a little girl and two-"

She kneed him in the face.

Buffy: "And Two: My GIRLfriend is probably thinking dirty thoughts about me."

He looked at her.

Vampire: "You're a dyke? Hot thing like you?"

Buffy: "I am NOT a dyke."

She plunged the stake in his heart.

Buffy: "Time to take care of those 'Double H's'."

Faith walked into her apartment surprised the mayor had people keep paying all those bills. She threw the keys down and started to strip for a shower. As the water fell on her body she pinched herself a few times to make sure this was real. She still couldn't believe that Buffy-Buffy-Summers-likes her-no wait-loves her. And one she really couldn't believe was that she loved her back.

She shut off the shower and stepped out to dry herself as she heard and knock and Buffy's voice. She peaked out of the bathroom.

Faith: "Let yourself in!"

Buffy opened the door and entered.

Buffy: "Faith?"

Faith: "Out in a sec B.!"

Buffy made her way into the bedroom and set the pizza box on the bed and grabbed herself a slice.

Faith entered the bedroom with a towel around herself and one drying herself. She dropped the towels as she opened her dresser dower. When Buffy saw Faith's exposed body she dropped the pizza having it land on her blouse.

Faith: "Pizza goes in your mouth B."

She chuckled.

Buffy: "Ha very funny F.…can I wash my hands.

Faith was going though her dowers.

Faith: "Yea, go ahead."

Buffy made her way into the bathroom. Faith pulled on a wife beater and pair of boxers. Faith jumped on the bed grabbing a slice of pizza and turned the TV on and flipped though the channels. Buffy made her way back into the bedroom.

Faith: "What do you wanna watch B. I got over 1000 channels."

Buffy: "Just put on a movie."

Faith wiggled her eyebrows.

Faith: "Oh a movie?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Buffy: "No porn Faith."

She sat next to Faith picking up her slice.

Faiht: "Aww c'mon B. it'll take care of the second part of the 'Double H's'."

Buffy: "For your information. I've only got one 'Double H' and I'm taking care of it now."

She took a bite.

Faith: "Oh that's okay B. after the movie you can go home.:

Buffy gasped.

Buffy: "I was playing!"

Faith: "I wasn't."

Faith took a bite as Buffy finished hers. Buffy laid her head on Faith's shoulder and place her right hand over Faith's heart feeling her fast paced heart beat.

Buffy: "Why is so fast?"

Faith: "I'm near you."

Faith finished hers and grabbed another one.

Buffy: "I love you."

Faith: "I love you."

They held each other watching a old black and white movie.

A/N:Please don't forget some feedback and I will get the next chapter up soon! It's time for 'Superstar'! I love Jonathan he shouldn't have died but Andrew is so funni!

A/N:I either get atleast two reviews or no new chapter okay? I still love you guys! Now go suck up the author! Now go!


	3. Superstar

A/N: Sorry for the looooooonnng update I ended up braking my finger and its still not healed. So this is 'Superstar' hope you like (or even if not review!!) it so leave some reviews so I not only feel better but I know my posting this is not a waste of time.

Feedback: Yes please it sends the kid to school.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy stuff at all I just take 'em off the shelf and play with 'em and if I did own any part of Buffy I would have in my best power to make sure NO ONE put there hands on Buffy 'cept Faith.

Buffy kicked the vampire and plunged the stake into his heart. He punched her, and she fell to the ground.

Xander: "You okay, Buff?"

He held out a hand and she took it.

Buffy: "After you stake 'em, aren't they NOT supposed to hit you?"

Willow: "This would be a lot better if Faith was here."

Buffy: "Me too. But she's got the über cold. Besides I can't be around her till she's better."

Xander: "Why?"

Buffy: "The cold made her as horny as a bunny."

Anya: "What?!"

Buffy: "Every time we start, she leaves sick and we're both flustered."

Anya: "Buffy you're just upset because you're not having an orgasm."

Buffy: "No, it's also every time I do something for her, she gets upset and thinks I'm coddling her."

Anya: "Then try the naughty nurse approach."

She dragged Xander away. Xander waved to Willow and Buffy.

Xander: "Night guys!"

Willow: "Bye!"

Buffy: "Have fun!"

Buffy smiled.

Buffy: "Have fun."

Willow: "What about fun?"

Buffy: "Anya's got it right, but where am I going to find a nurses outfit?

Willow: "Tara."

Buffy: "What?...Oh!"

Willow smiled.

Willow and Buffy made it to Tara's dorm, Willow knocked and Tara answered. Tara closed the door and hugged Willow.

Tara; "Willow…Buffy…come in."

Buffy" "Hey Tara."

Tara gave Willow a kiss on the lips that Buffy thought was cute and smiled at.

Willow: "Can Buffy borrow your nurses outfit? Buffy wants to take care of Faith tonight."

She winked at Tara.

Tara went into her closet and pulled the outfit out.

Tara: "I remember when Willow played naughty nurse."

Willow blushed and Tara extended the outfit to Buffy.

Buffy: "It's been washed, right?"

Tara nodded and Buffy grabbed the outfit and made her way to the door.

Buffy" "Bye guys!"

Buffy shuts the door.

Faith was huddled over the toilet puking her guts out.

Faith: "Probably shouldn't 'ave had that soup."

She reached for the towel to wipe her mouth,

Buffy: "Hun?!"

Faith: "Out in a sec B.!"

Faith said as she reached for the mouth wash.

Buffy laid the outfit on the bed and stripping down to her thong. Buffy put the outfit on, showing her cleavage very nicely and the skirt was tight and short showing off her ass.

Faith: "Babe, I'm so glad you're home, I feel like-"

She came from the bathroom with the towel in hand and noticed Buffy.

Faith: "Like shit."

Buffy: "Well then better get you in bed."

She ran over to Faith and dragged her to the bed.

Faith: "B.? What are you wearing?"

Her eyes popped out when she saw Buffy's chest.

Buffy: "I'm going to make you feel better Faithy."

Buffy laid Faith on the bed.

Faith: "Okay."

She said her eyes not moving from Buffy's chest.

Buffy: "Oh silly me!...I left my clothes all over the floor."

She bent over giving Faith a good full view of her ass."

Faith's breathing became ragged and bit her lip to stop a moan. Buffy noticed this and made her way over to Faith and leaned down looking at her breasts almost popping out of the blouse .

Buffy: "Do you need something?"

Faith nodded.

Buffy: "Are you thirsty?"

Faith shock her head.

Buffy: "Are you hungry?"

Faith nodded again.

Buffy: "Okay. What are you hungry for?"

Faith: "You." 

She reached up and pulled Buffy in for a kiss. Buffy moved to kneel above Faith. Faith's one hand moved to massage Buffy's neck as the other one went to Buffy's ass pulling her closer until Buffy pushed herself up really fast.

Faith: "B.?"

Buffy: "Your not going to get sick are you Faith?"

Faith shock her head.

Buffy: "Good." 

They kissed passionately again as Faith started to grind their bodies together again. Her hand that was on Buffy's neck down to slowly unbutton Buffy's shirt. Buffy moaned into Faith's mouth when Faith cupped one of Buffy's breasts lightly squeezing it. Buffy pulled away and arched her back a little. Faith reached up and started to suck on Buffy's nipple. Buffy moaned and arched her back more.

Faith tugged on the nipple with her teeth letting it slide between her teeth as Buffy pulled away to suck on Faith's neck marking her. Faith moaned loudly causing Buffy to smile.

Faith: "Oh god B."

She breathed out.

Buffy tugged on Faith's shirt, Faith arched her back for Buffy as the shirt was removed. Buffy moved in and locked lips with Faith in a fierce kiss that became French. Buffy laid her weight on Faith's right side as she cupped her left breast squeezing it and pinching the nipple. Faith moaned into Buffy's mouth harder and faster.

Buffy gave Faith's breast a final squeeze and trailed her fingertips down and over her skin. They pulled away for air as Faith shivered at the touch. Buffy slipped her hand into Faith's shorts and then her folds. Faith arched and bucked towards Buffy. Buffy moved her fingers around soaking up the wetness and entering her with two fingers.

Faith gasped and reached up taking Buffy's bottom lip between her lips sucking on it before tugging to release it. Buffy reached down and kissed Faith again. Faith grabbed Buffy's nipple twisting it between her fingers causing Buffy to kiss her harder.

Faith pulled away leaning back and closing her eyes. Buffy attacked Faith's neck lightly tugging on the skin with her teeth marking her again. Buffy moved down and took Faith's nipple in her mouth. Faith tangled her hand in Buffy's hair.

Faith: "Fuck B…. I'm so close."

Faith bucked harder and faster to Buffy's hand. Buffy let go of Faith's nipple bringing her mouth to Faith's ear licking on the shell.

Buffy: "Cum for me Faith."

She took Faith's lobe in her mouth and bit down causing Faith to cum. Faith arched off the bed as her orgasm hit her. Buffy took her fingers out of Faith settling in the crock of Faith's neck. Buffy licked her fingers clean moaning at the taste of Faith leaving light kisses on her neck.

Faith: "Give me a sec…to get my strength." 

Buffy: "No don't worry this was about you."

Faith: "Really?"

Buffy nodded.

Faith kept her eyes on the ceiling thinking about something.

Faith: "Hey B.?"

Faith finally asked.

Buffy: "Yes Faith?"

Faith: "Can I ask you something?" 

Buffy: "You can ask me anything."

Faith: "No I can't."

Buffy gave a hurt look that Faith couldn't see.

Faith: "How do you feel about toys?"

Buffy was confused.

Buffy: "Toys?"

Faith: "Yea, you know. Strap-on's, dildo's, whip's, chain's?"

Buffy had no idea how she felt with the subject of toys.

Buffy: "I don't know…lets talk about it in the morning."

Faith: "Okay."

She laid her head on Buffy's.

Faith: "G'nite B. Love you."

Buffy: "I love you."

Faith instantly fell asleep but Buffy stayed awake for awhile thinking about Faith's question.

Buffy and Faith were awoken by the phone ringing. Buffy groaned, rolled over on top of Faith, and answered the phone.

Buffy: "Hello...Hey Wil's what's up?...What's it about?...Okay, we'll be there soon...bye."

She hung up and looked down at Faith, who was looking at her half asleep.

Buffy: "Morning beautiful."

Faith smiled.

Buffy: "I'll take that as 'Morning beautiful' also".

Faith lightly chuckled.

Buffy: "We gotta go to Giles'...Jonathan called a meeting."

Faith rolled her eyes.

Faith: "Yes, mustn't keep 'Almighty Jonathan' waiting. Get off, I got to go to the bathroom."

Buffy moved off Faith.

Buffy: "What's the matter? Are you feeling sick?"

Faith got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Faith: "You mentioned Jonathan, of course I'm sick!"

She slammed the bathroom door shut. Buffy sighed and got up and got dressed.

Faith exited the bathroom, and leaned against the bathroom.

Faith: "I feel a lot better, but...do I gotta go?"

Buffy made her way over to Faith, pulling her into a hug.

Buffy: "I know you hate him."

Faith held Buffy at arms length.

Faith: "Hate him would be a nice way of putting it."

Buffy hands traveled down to Faith's scar on her stomach.

Buffy: "I'm sorry he stabbed you."

Faith: "It's okay, The ONLY reason he stabbed me was because I was wining so he cheated. Why do you think he don't like me?...Well that and the fact that he still thinks I'm evil."

Buffy traced her fingertips over Faith's scar.

Buffy: "You know I love you right?"

Faith: "Yea, I do. And besides I am evil-"

She wiggled her eyebrows.

Faith: "Inside the bedroom."

Buffy slapped her bare chest playfully.

Buffy: "You're impossible you know that?"

Buffy opened the door to Giles' apartment carrying 7 cups of coffee and two dozen doughnuts. Riley sees her and goes to help her.

Riley: "Here let me help."

Buffy smiled.

Buffy: "Thanks."

They sat the stuff down on the table.

Riley: "I was hoping we could talk about-"

He was interrupted by Faith falling through the front door.

Buffy caught her.

Buffy: "I got you. You okay?"

Faith: "Never better. You know G. you might wanna fix that doorway gonna kill someone one of these days."

Giles: "Good lord Faith…you look like death."

Faith: "Thanks G. And I was even feeling better too."

Buffy sat Faith on the couch and went though the coffee's handing one to Faith.

Buffy: "Here."

Faith: "Thanks B."

Faith took the coffee (hot coco).

Jonathan burst though the door in all his 'glory'.

He nodded to the group and noticed Faith.

Jonathan: "Faith."

Faith: "Jonathan." 

They greeted each other with no emotion in there voice. They stared each other down until Faith had to look away as she sneezed and Jonathan smiled to himself.

Riley: "You know Faith you should really see a doctor about your cold. I think it's an STD seeing as you're a whore."

Faith moved to kill him-literally-but Buffy held her back.

Riley: "I think that's wise."

Buffy started to wisper in Faith's ear as she stroked her arm to calm her.

Jonathan: "The reason I've gathered you all here is because I've found a way to kill Adam.

Faith scoffed.

Faith: "Then go kill him...if you can."

Jonathan: "I need your guys help."

Faith: "'Almighty Johnathan' needs our help?! Pinch me I think I'm dreaming."

She mocked.

Giles: "Faith."

Faith rolled her eyes and stood up and walked to the door.

Faith: "I need a cigarette.'

She slammed the door behind her.

Buffy felt bad for Faith and went after her.

Jonathan: "Buffy…we need you here…we have important things to discuss."

Buffy: "I know."

She opened the door and closed it behind her. She found Faith sitting on the fountain smoking and sat next to her thigh to thigh. She balanced her arm behind Faith and placed her other hand on her thigh. Faith took a drag and looked at Buffy. Their eyes meet and lock gaze for a few moments and Faith turned away and took another drag. Buffy laid her head on Faith's shoulder.

Buffy: "You okay?"

She asked as she lightly stroked Faith's thigh.

Faith: "'Five by Five' B."

She blew the smoke out and Buffy sat up and pulled Faith's face to face her.

Buffy: "Faith."

Faith took a long deep sigh. Buffy moved some of Faith's hair behind her ear and inter locked one of her hands with Faith's.

Buffy: "Don't take to heart what they say."

Faith scoffed.

Faith: "How can I not when there right?"

Buffy: "Right about what? Being a whore?"

Faith nodded.

Buffy: "Since we first kissed who have slept with?"

Faith spun her head around and choked on the cigarette.

Faith: "You B.! Only you!"

Buffy stroked Faith's face.

Buffy: "Faith! Calm down. I wasn't accusing you of anything I was making a point that if you've only slept with me how can you be a whore?"

Faith: "Oh-"

She stomped out the cigarette.

Faith: "You could have told me that."

Buffy smiled and kissed Faith on the checks.

Buffy: "Sorry."

Buffy's hand traced Faith's lips and Faith gave her thumb a kiss and moved in to kiss Buffy's lips. Buffy kissed Faith back hungrily needing more she straddled Faith. Faith moved her hands to Buffy's hips causing Buffy to start a slow grinding motion.

Faith: "Mmm…B."

Faith let go of Buffy's lips and Buffy moved to Faith's neck sucking roughly on it releasing a loud moan from Faith.

Faith: "B.?…We've got to stop."

Buffy moved to Faith's face.

Buffy: "Why?"

Faith: "As much as I'd love to continue-"

She stood up.

Faith: "And I REALLY do-"

She put Buffy on her feet.

Faith: "Since I'm feeling better I thought I'd go to work."

Buffy took a step closer so their bodies were fully touching.

Buffy: "Are you sure? I mean you've got your strength back and I was thinking…"

Her voice trailed off.

Faith: "Later tonight B."

Buffy began to pout.

Faith: "I promise."

She gave Buffy a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and leaving.

Jonathan and Buffy are talking over coffee.

Buffy: "Can I get your advise on something Jonathan?"

Jonathan: "Of course Buffy."

Buffy: "Well…see the thing is…Faith wants to buy some toys and I don't know where I stand with them."

Jonathan: "Toys?…You mean like the kind Riley has?"

Buffy: "No! Oh god no! I mean I hope not. Toys like…'bedroom' toys."

Jonathan: "Oh!…Well do you want to?"

Buffy: "See that's the thing…I don't know-I mean I'd like to give it a try but at the same time I don't want to because I'm afraid she'll want to use them to make love too."

Jonathan: "Don't worry Buffy. Faith loves you for you, that will never change."

Buffy: "You sure?"

Jonathan: "Yes…You should give it a try…you might like it."

Faith is walking through the mall in a hurry and glances at her watch that says 6:07.

Faith: "Great seven minuets late."

Faith enters a 'Victoria Secret' and walks to the front desk.

Woman: "Hey Faith."

Faith: "Hey Claire sorry I'm late."

Claire: "What's a few minuets anyways?"

Faith: "I paid for them and now there wasted."

Claire: "Good point…Tracy hold my calls."

Tracy nodes and Claire takes Faith into her office. Faith takes her jacket off and puts in on the chair as Claire leans against her desk.

Claire: "Strip."

Faith takes her shirt off and her B cup boobs bounce.

Faith: "What no small talk?"

Faith unbuckles her belt.

Claire: "That's not what you pay me for."

Faith takes off her pants and panties and is naked in front of Claire.

Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Buffy and Riley are sitting around a table at the Bronze where Anya and Xander are arguing about Anya saying Jonathans name in bed last night.

Riley leans into Buffy's ear and whispers.

Riley: "I've got ten on Anya."

Buffy smiles at him.

Willow: "Hey, Buff where's Faith?"

Buffy: "I don't know she said she's be a little late after work…I just didn't know she'd be this late."

Willow: "Give her a buzz make sure she's okay."

Buffy reaches for her phone on the table.

Tara: "No!"

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

Tara: "I mean I'm s-sure she's fine."

She gives a nervous chuckle.

Riley: "Um-Buffy?"

She looks at him.

Riley: "I've been thinking-about us-and I'd think it's best if we-"

Buffy: "Me too I think that's best."

Riley: "Re-really?"

Buffy: "Well ya."

She hugs him and her hugs her back.

Buffy: "It's best us being friends."

He pulls away.

Riley: "Friends? Just friends?"

Willow: "Well you can't me best friends."

Xander: "Ya me and Wil got that title."

Riley looked disappointed.

Riley and Buffy were at Jonathans helping a girl who was attacked. Buffy was questioning Jonathan because he was ignoring evidence. Buffy walked down the street and took out her cell.

Faith was standing naked in the office still as her phone rang and grabbed it from her jacket pocket.

Faith: "Hello?…oh hey B.…What?…Nothing just hanging out at the mall…okay see you then…love you bye."

She hung up and looked down.

Faith: "Are we done?"

Claire got up from her kneeling position.

Claire: "Yes…same time tomorrow?"

Faith nodded and got dressed.

Claire leaned against her desk.

Claire: "Your girls lucky to have you."

Faith pulled her jacket on.

Faith: "No I'm lucky."

Claire: "Don't do anything stupid."

She smirked.

Faith rolled her eyes and shock her head and walked out.

Buffy was laying on the bed propped up on her elbows watching TV when Faith came in. She put her keys on the table and into the kitchen and Buffy followed her.

Buffy: "Faith?"

Faith: "Ya B.?"

She opened the fridge and grabbed a plate.

Buffy: "Is everything okay?"

Faith put the plate in the microwave.

Faith: "Ya why wouldn't it be?"

She took a beer out and took a swig.

Buffy: "It's just…I didn't know where you were tonight…I was worried."

Faith: "You've got nothing to worry about."

She gave her a kiss on the lips and grabbed her plate out of the microwave.

Faith: "You eat?"

She grabbed herself a fork.

Buffy: "I ate."

Faith took her plate into the bedroom not noticing the worried look on Buffy's face.

Faith sat on the floor and leaned against the bed watching a movie Faith finished her food and finished her beer.

Faith: "I'm bored."

Buffy leaned in and trailed her fingertip over Faith's breast bone.

Buffy: "Well I can think of something to do."

Faith: "B.…"

Buffy could see in Faith's eyes that she didn't want to make love.

Buffy: "Why not Faith, did I do something wrong?"

Faith: "No B. could we just-could we just cuddle?"

Buffy nodded and kissed Faith sweetly on the lips and let it linger for a few moments.

When they released the kiss they smiled to each other and got up and took their clothes off putting their nightwear on. Buffy in a long tee-shirt that she had Faith do everything-EVERYTHING-in so she slept with her scent even if they didn't make love and Faith in a wife beater and short boxers.

Buffy opened the covers and slid in moving over to make room for Faith. When she settled down Faith snaked her arms around Buffy's waist and Buffy snaked her arms around Faith's neck as her other hand cupped Faith's cheek. Faith kissed Buffy passionately only to have her deepen it. Soon tongues were battling for control. Faith moved to cup Buffy's breast only to have her pull away.

Buffy: "Is it me or is Jonathan TOO perfect?"

Faith: "Huh?"

Buffy: "What I mean is he's like the best at everything and he's strong and I'm the Slayer-"

Faith: "I'm a Slayer too B."

Buffy: "I didn't mean it that way hun. It's just he's too perfect."

Faith: "Okay, okay I get it. Jonathans not what he seems okay? Now can we get back to…"

Faith wiggled her eyebrows and lightly squeezed Buffy's breast causing Buffy to bite her lip. Faith smiled and kissed Buffy again. As soon as Faith's lips hit Buffy's she forgot about her worries.

Buffy awoke before Faith tangled in her limbs but was face-to-face with her. Buffy brought her hand up to caress Faith's cheek causing Faith to stir and move closer to Buffy. Buffy smiled and stroked Faith's hair for a few moments. Buffy kissed the top of Faith's head and slowly detangled herself from her.

Faith mumbled something illegible and reached out for Buffy. Buffy grabbed one of the pillows and handed it to Faith. Faith grabbed the pillow and snuggled into it causing Buffy to lightly chuckle.

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya and Riley are Giles' apartment talking.

Buffy: "But I mean he totally freaked out…remember Riley?"

Riley: "Well yes Buffy but her came across it before so-"

Anya: "When's Jonathan getting here? I wan to start the meeting."

Buffy looked hurt.

Buffy: "This is the meeting."

Xander gave a nervous chuckle.

Xander: "She's joking. Heehee. It's a joke. Good one Buffster."

Willow: "Why do you think Jonathans evil?"

Buffy: "Well not evil actually I mean-oh!-Giles! Do you have Jonathan's swimsuit calendar?"

Giles looked at the group the group that was looking at him.

Giles: "It was a gift."

Giles pulled it out and handed it to Buffy who flicked through it and stopped at she was looking for and showed it to everyone.

Riley: "That's the symbol the monster has."

Willow: "What does this mean?"

Jonathan: "Is this a private conversation or can any one join in?"

Willow and Xander: "Jonathan!"

Anya: "Buffy was just explaining to us that you're evil and working with the demon."

Buffy glares at Anya.

Jonathan: "Buffy, why would you say a thing like that?"

Buffy: "No I wasn't can you explain this?"

She handed him the calendar.

Jonathan: "Yes…I tattooed the mark of the beast on me because he has some power over me. I get near him and my head gets all fuzzy. 

Xander: "Oh! He's like your kryptonite?"

Jonathan: "Maybe."

Buffy: "Lets go get it Jonathan. I mean you and a Slayer can beat it."

Jonathan: Yes…okay…lets go."

Buffy and Jonathan left the cave with Buffy pulling him by his ear. 

Buffy: "You don't mess with people minds like that I mean…I told you private stuff about me and Faith and your just a nobody loser!"

Jonathan: "I'm sorry I just wanted to be your friend."

Buffy: "We weren't your friends we were your lap dogs."

Jonathan: "I'm sorry."

Buffy: "Get out my sight you pipsqueak."

Jonathan ran away as Buffy cell rang.

Buffy: "Hello?…Hey baby…what's wrong?"

Faith sat on her and Buffy's bed with a tee-shirt on lose jeans with her cell to her ear.

Faith: "Just come home B."

A/N: Review or no more chapters!!


	4. Wild Regrets

A/N: Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnngerrrrr update. Stuff been going on and life sux. So here's the forth chapter…finally !! lol Here it is 'Wild Regret's' hope it makes up for the long wait ;).

Feedback: Yes, please, it pays the bills.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the people who thought Faith would never change.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy stuff at all I just take 'em off the shelf and play with 'em and if I did own any part of Buffy I would have in my best power to make sure NO ONE put there hands on Buffy 'cept Faith.

Faith sat on the bed with the cell to her ear breathing deep and hard. Buffy had already hung up and she still didn't move from her spot until the apartment door was thrown open and flew threw the apartment and into the bedroom breathless.

Buffy:"Faith baby are you okay ?"

Faith slowly removed the phone from her ear setting it down on the bed taking Buffy's hands in hers.

Buffy held Faith's hands her eyes scanning her body, then her face, then her eyes. First for an injury and now an answer.

Buffy:"Faith."

Her voice was stern but loving and gentle.

Buffy:"What is wrong ?"

She questioned her lover again.

Faith smiled. Weather it was warm, loving, gentle, calm, sad or even evil Buffy could not tell.

Faith gently tugged on Buffy's hands as she moved back to their bed. Buffy followed her eyes never leaving Faith.

Faith sat Buffy on the bed and lightly squeezed her hands before taking a few steps back and began to pace.

Buffy sat quietly as she watched and waited for Faith to form her words. To put how she was feeling into words.

And it was hard.

Faith finally stopped and turned to Buffy and took a deep breath.

Faith:"I fucked up Buffy."

Buffy opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly.

Faith began to pace again.

Faith:"My whole life I fucked up. Even before I was a Slayer. No one ever wanted to help. Not until I killed a man."

Buffy:"On accident."

Faith continued.

Faith:"I still killed a man. And you reached out and helped me. And I didn't take your hand because it was what you thought the right thing to do. I was because I was the Slayer also. You didn't love me."

She turned to Buffy to see a look on her face.

Faith:"At the time."

Buffy smiled.

Faith:"And I had, had no one ever care for me before. And I was thinking you was using it as a ploy to use me like every single person that passes through my life."

Faith sighed and slowly moved to Buffy and kneeled on both knees in front of her taking both hands in hers and locked green eyes with brown.

Faith:"When you offered me that hand Buffy…I should have taken it. That is the biggest thing I regret. And my biggest mistake was fighting to the death with you. I don't deserve your love Buffy."

Buffy leaned down fast and hard taking Faith my surprise kissing her hard putting every single emotion into it, love, hate, regret, lust, envy, courage, trust, jealously and most importantly, forgiveness.

Buffy pulled away leaving both of them breathless and wanting more.

Buffy:"If anything its me who doesn't deserve your love. Faith you are the strongest person I know. Not just physically but emotionally, spiritually and mentally. You have only told me a couple of things that you've been through and that's not even close to all. I know you've had a shitty life and I can't even imagine what you been though nor to I want to. I want to make all your hurt and a pain go away but I can't. And the fact that your still standing and willing to love me makes me love and admire you even more."

When Buffy finished they both were cry silently. Buffy smiled leaning in brushing her lovers tears with her thumbs as she kissed her chastely on her lips.

Faith pulled away a little with a playful smile playing on her lips.

Faith:"There is one more thing I do regret B."

Buffy noticing the use of her nick name and the smile playing on her lips, causing her to smile and act innocently in return.

Buffy:"Oh and what is that _F _?"

Faiht:"The fact that I slept all though your birthday."

Faith smiled as she stood.

Buffy:"Faith its okay I understand you were-"

Faith:"Come unwrap your present."

Faith said arms to her side offering herself to Buffy.

Buffy grinned and stood. She took the material of Faith shirt in her hands up lifted it up. Buffy already noticing something was wrong by the fact that Faith was wearing a bra. Panties sometimes but a bra ? No.

Buffy lifted the material over Faith's head and sighed when she saw the lace bra on her lover. Although this was no ordinary bra. Faith had gotten a special made bra, one with holes in the cups made to show of the areolas and the nipple.

Buffy moved her hand over the new bra not touching the specially uncovered skin.

Buffy:"Faith, what is this ?"

Faith frowned.

Faith:"You don't like it ?"

Buffy quickly shock her head.

Buffy:"No, I love it its just…I have you almost every night and I do love it and the bra I love too but…why not a regular gift ?"

Faith chuckled.

Faith:"The only thing you seem to want is clothes and shoes."

Buffy face lit up at the mention of shopping and clothes and Faith noticed it.

Faith:"No, no more clothes B., no more. You've got so many clothes I'm asking Xander to help me build a bigger closet to fit the ones we have and shoes ? If we sold them we could feed a third world country."

Buffy pouted and Faith smiled leaning down and kissing her.

Faith:"I still love ya B."

Faith chuckled.

Buffy smiled and began to unbutton Faith's pants and slowly pushed them open. Buffy smiled softly as she saw the lace panties. The back of Buffy's figners rubbed the lace material and lowered it.

Buffy moaned softly when she pulled the pants to Faith's ankels and saw that there was no crotch in the panties.

Faith lifted her legs as she steped out of them.

Faith:"I have never given myself to someone fully before, let alone let them have control."

Buffy slowly stood and kissed Faith softly on the lips.

Buffy:"Thank you. I love you."

Faith:"I love you."

Buffy took Faith's hand in hers and lead her to the bed. Faith crawled on the bed and laided down.

Buffy slowly stripped her clothes, sensually.

Buffy crawled on the bed and over to Faith. Buffy leaned down softly and kissed her, her kness to the side of Faith as she slowly lowered herself on Faith.

Buffy woke up to the phone ringing and smiled when she saw taht Faith was asleep on her chest. She chuckled inwardly when she noticed Faith was still wearing the bra, but it was torn and had cum stains on it.

She frowned when she realized she wasn't able to wear it again.

Buffy:"Hello ?"

She whispered into the phone.

Willow(on the other end):"Morning Buff. Riley's having a party tonight at his place, he wanted me to ask you, if you and Faith wanted to come ?"

Buffy thought for a moment and looked down at her naked, sleeping, Faith.

Buffy:"I will have to ask Faith."

Willow:"Okay."

Buffy could sense Willow smiling on the phone, causeing herself to smile also.

Willow:"I'll see you later in class."

Buffy smiled as she hung up the phone and snuggled to Faith and kissed her shoulderblade.

Buffy:"Morning baby."

Faith mubbled a "Morn'", and rolled over, turning from Buffy.

Buffy:"Riley-"

Buffy was cut off by Faith growling.

Buffy:"Baby. He's having a party tomorrow night and wants us to come."

Faith turned back over and looked at Buffy, half asleep, have thinking.

Buffy:"We can make an apperence and sneak away."

Buffy smirked to Faith pressing close.

Faith thought about it and nodded.

Buffy smiled.

Buffy:"Good."

Faith:"Sleep ?"

Buffy nodded and kissed her lips softly, "I've got a meeting at Giles, I will see you after class."

She grinned apologetically.

Faith nodded soflty and kissed Buffy.

Riley:"So why didn't Faith want to patrol ?"

Buffy:"She did, just had to work."

Riley nodded as they walked. They both looked uncomfortable.

Buffy and Riley:"So-"

They look at eachother.

Buffy and Riley:"Sorry."

Riley:"You go."

Buffy chuckled softly.

Buffy:"Why is this so akward ?"

Riley:"Maybe because I still have feelings for you, and you still have feelings for me."

Buffy stoped and faced him.

Buffy:"Riley we have to get one thing stright. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I love Faith."

Riley opened his mouth to speak but was knocked down by a demon. Buffy running over and kicking it in the chest. Bending down she helped Riley up.

I vampire came out of nowhere and helped the demon up.

Buffy:"Okay, you get fangy, and I'll get horny."

Riley looked at Buffy questionably.

Buffy:"You know what I mean."

Riley and Buffy moved from each other and attacked.

Buffy and the demon exchanged blows to each other.

Buffy quickly snapped the demons neck and turned to see Riley staking the vampire.

Buffy:"That was...wow."

She said.

Riley:"Yeah."

He said walking over to her.

Riley:"We should tell Giles."

Buffy:"Tomarrow."

Riley:"Okay."

He nodded.

The next morning Giles was sitting in a chair in Buffy and Faith's living room, as Willow sat on the couch.

Giles:"So, the demon went to the vampires aid ?"

Buffy:"Yeah, it was weird. Thanks baby."

Buffy smiled as Faith came with two drinks in her hand, one for Willow and the other for Buffy.

Faith sat down in the chair with Buffy.

Willow:"Why would they help each other like that ?"

Faith:"Adam ?"

Willow:"Adam ?"

Giles:"Who else would it be ?"

Buffy:"Who would want to bring a bunch of demon types together then a demon made out of a bunch of demon parts ?"

Willow:"He's like Martin Luther King, bridging the gap between the species."

Faith rasied an eyebrow looking at her.

Giles:"Yes, it is a matter we need to look more into."

Faith:"B., don'tcha got class soon ?"

Buffy:"Yeah but not for all most an hour."

She said playing with Faith's hand.

Faith:"Yeah, but I got work, and I wanted to do that thing."

Buffy:"What ? Oh, that 'thing'."

She stood holding Faith's hand.

Buffy:"She's got that 'thing'."

She said as she and Faith walked to the bedroom.

Willow:"They went to have-"

Giles:"Thank you Willow. I know."

Willow:"Yeah."

She fidgeted in the chair.

Buffy closed the door behind her, as she softly pressed Faith's back against the door, as they kissed.

Faith:"Oh, fuck, B."

Faith moaned as Buffy's lips trailed away from her lips and to her pulse point as she softly sucked.

Faith:"B."

She moaned dragging her name out.

Buffy:"Like that ... F ?"

Faith moaned again as she nodded her head.

Buffy:"Come on we're going to have fun."

Buffy said as she looped her arm on Faith's.

Faith groaned and pouted.

Buffy leaned over to Faith and licked her ear softly.

Buffy:"Just give me one dance ... and then we can sneak away ... and you can have your fun with me."

Buffy smirked to Faith.

Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and walked to the dance. Moving to the music, Faith was softly moving agasint Buffy.

Buffy bit her lip as Faith moved around to her back and softly rubbed her breasts against her back.

Buffy moaned softly as she laid her head on Faith's shoulder, feeling her lovers arms wrap around her waist.

After what seems like forever, the song changes and Buffy smirks to Faith.

Buffy:"Come on."

She said as she snuck her and Faith upstairs to a bed room.

Faith moaned as her back was roughly pinned against the wall as Buffy jumped her.

Buffy kissed her lover roughly as she wrapped her arms around her neck, and her legs around her waist.

Faith's hands went to Buffy's hips as she turned and pinned Buffy to the wall.

Buffy moaned as she arched her neck to the side as Faith softly trailed kisses along it.

Faith's wet mouth was all over Buffy's neck as she ground against her.

Buffy:"F - Faith."

She moaned.

Buffy:"The bed."

She said arching her body to Faith.

Faith moaned softly against Buffy's neck as she felt Buffy's nails dig into her neck.

Buffy's back hit the bed as Faith fell ontop of her. Buffy's hands softly reached for Faith's face, pulling her upwards.

Faith kissed Buffy back as she ground softly against her, her hand roaming her lover's body.

Buffy moaned as she pulled away panted.

Faith panted to as she kissed Buffy's chest as she worked on unlacing her corset. Faith had begged Buffy to wear it, and convinced her.

Buffy sat up softly and pulled the corset off, and threw it on the floor.

Faith's mouth slowly moved along Buffy's mounds.

Buffy panted, as her nipples stood at attention.

Faith softly moved her mouth to the center of Buffy's breasts and licked her hardened nipple.

Buffy panted as she arched her back, her figners tangling in her dark lover's hair.

Faith wrapped her lips around her nipple and softly sucked, her right hand moving to to work Buffy's tight jeans off.

Buffy moved her hands down inbetween them, as she unbuttoned and unziped her own jeans.

Faith moved her mouth over to Buffy's other nipple and softly sucked on it.

Buffy moved her jeans down over her hips as she brought them up.

Faith nipped softly at her breast, causeing a squeak from the older Slayer.

Buffy:"Faith."

She panted.

Faith kissed down her stomach, and softly dipped her tongue in her belly button, making her giggle.

Buffy wiggled softly from Faith's talented mouth.

Faith kissed her panties over her sex as she pulled her jeans down.

Buffy shivered softly from the cold air.

Faith softly kissed up her left leg to her cotton panties.

Buffy bit her lip as she spread her legs wider.

Faith kissed her panties over her sex again before she ripped them off in one quick motion.

Buffy moaned again, not worrying about her panties.

Faith kneeled between her legs and began to lick her.

Buffy moaned and thrashed on the bed.

Buffy and Faith laid tangled in each other's limbs as they ground softly against each other.

Buffy's nails racked along Faith's back as they moved slowly.

Buffy:"Faith."

Faith:"Mmm, B."

All of a sudden the door flew open with Xander and Anya in the door way, covered in blood and water.

Buffy:"Xander ! Don't you knock ?"

Xander and Anya exchanged a glance and slowly walked away.

Faith:"We had no idea, sorry guys."

She said as she held Buffy in her arms.

Willow, Xander, Anya, and Giles sat around Faith and Buffy's living room the next living room.

Buffy:"Yeah, we just got so wrapped up in each other. We won't let it happen again."

Faith:"Have it happen that bad, again."

She added.

Buffy smiled softly to her and kissed her check.

Willow:"We're all jsut glad that you guys are okay."

Giles:"Yes ... that is what matters."

Xander:"And if you guys need someone to watch.

Buffy, Faith, Anya, Willow:"No !"

Giles rolled his eyes and cleaned his glasses.


End file.
